Comme la flamme d'une Bougie
by Lereniel
Summary: Cadeau pour Delph1762 ! Depuis le temps... Un soir d'Automne, Jack fait une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et qui risque bien de le hanter pendant longtemps. La vie d'un Gardien n'est pas toujours rose, et l'esprit de l'Hiver ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte... One-shot.


**Salut à tous ceux et celles qui auront la folie désespérée de venir lire ce One-Shot. Oui, je préviens, il est TRISTE ! J'ai personnellement pleuré en l'écrivant, et je ne le cache pas (égocentrisme exacerbé... Mais nan, j'avais la musique qu'il fallait !). Ceci est, avant toute chose, un cadeau pour Delph1762(que je lui dois depuis quelques mois... ^^') pour avoir posté la centième review sur "Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la Peur" (si, si vous pouvez vérifier !). Donc ! J'espèe sincèrement qu'il te plaira, Delph, comme j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux et celles qui viendront y jeter un coup d'oeil !**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Je retourne à mes mouchoirs, moi...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il est des soirs qui peuvent être particuliers, tant par l'atmosphère qu'ils possèdent que par de petits détails anodins. Certains sont capables de nous faire frissonner d'excitation, de receler des parfums d'antan qui nous rendent profondément nostalgiques. D'autres encore, nous rendent immanquablement tristes, sans que l'on en sache la raison avant qu'elle ne survienne.

Les premières traces de neige de l'hiver apparaissaient déjà dans le paysage encore marqué des couleurs de l'automne, quoique déjà presque fanées par le froid glacial qui mordait l'air de la nuit et du petit matin. Jack Frost avait encore fort à faire dans le Nord, où le froid survenait beaucoup plus tôt, mais il commençait néanmoins à enfermer le monde dans un carcan de blancheur et de givre, pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants. Certes, l'esprit de l'Automne restait encore puissant, mais lui non plus ne tarderait pas à s'endormir pour laisser l'éternel garçon aux cheveux blancs faire ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Jack fit tournoyer son bâton avec une aisance qui trahissait son expérience de manière flagrante entre ses mains pales, perché comme l'aurait été un oiseau sur son poteau électrique, occupé à fixer les lumières qui s'éteignaient une à une dans les foyers des mortels. Avec le temps, il pouvait presque sentir l'étincelle qui provenait de l'imaginaire des enfants qu'il protégeait avec les autres Gardiens. Là, par exemple, enroulée dans sa couverture, une fillette riait en écoutant une histoire que lui racontait sa mère. Ici, un petit garçon sautait de son lit et imitait avec son père un avion au décollage… Tant d'imagination qui étaient de véritables joyaux, mais qui se voyaient menacés lorsque ces enfants, en grandissant, étaient peu à peu confrontés aux dures réalités de la vie.

Fronçant les sourcils en constatant qu'il avait encore du mal à faire apparaître autant de neige qu'il l'aurait voulu, Jack s'engagea sur le fil électrique qui reliait un poteau à l'autre comme il aurait foulé la terre ferme. Le vent froid s'enroula autour de lui comme un chat, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, lui arrachant sa capuche pour jouer avec. Jack le laissa faire. Le vent n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait dompter, mais un ami, quoique un peu sauvage, qui faisait ce qu'il voulait, avec ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Point final, et il n'y avait pas moyen de l'en arrêter.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs leva la tête en constatant que les filaments dorés de Sab s'étaient mis au travail, sinuant dans les airs comme des serpents de lumière pour apporter rêve, bonheur et chaleur aux enfants. Autour de lui, presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, à présent. Les étincelles de l'imaginaire enfantin qui l'entouraient s'étaient accentuées, exacerbées, titillant ses sens, comme pour l'inciter à céder à son instinct de déverser une quantité de neige astronomique afin qu'ils aient tous une bonne surprise, le lendemain, au réveil. Mais c'était à l'encontre de ce qui était normalement prévu. Bien qu'il touche à sa fin, l'Automne était encore présent, tenant sa domination de couleurs éclatantes marquant la fin d'une vie sur ce monde, et Jack doutait que Puck, l'esprit responsable de la transition entre l'Eté et l'Hiver, soit particulièrement heureux de voir ses chères feuilles mortes déjà recouvertes d'un épais tapis de neige.

Pas que l'opinion d'autrui ait franchement gêné Jack pour gâcher une certaine fête de Pâques…

Le jeune esprit allait voir comment allait Jimmy, son ami de toujours et le premier à avoir cru en lui, lorsque autre chose l'interpella.

Ce n'était pas l'étincelle d'un enfant qui est prêt à s'endormir, ou encore celle d'un enfant qui ne _veut pas_ dormir. Dans ces moments là, soit elle restait telle qu'elle, soit elle devenait plus brillante dans son subconscient d'immortel, plus éclatante et vivace. Ce n'était pas non plus celle d'un enfant qui ne va pas tarder à cesser de croire en eux, car elle deviendrait alors plus faible, plus pale, moins chaude…

Non, celle là, c'était différent. Elle tremblotait, vacillait, comme la flamme d'une petite bougie sous un vent soudain, ce qui l'étonna. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose, à moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici, ce qui pouvait être tout à fait probable, puisqu'il n'était Gardien que depuis peu…

Intrigué, Jack Frost allongea sa foulée jusqu'au prochain poteau, sauta et laissa le vent l'accueillir dans son étreinte, laissant son subconscient le guider vers ce phénomène si particulier. Sa curiosité naturelle était piquée au vif. Il devait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin.

Le vent le déposa sur le toit d'un immeuble, face à un bâtiment imposant qu'éclairaient froidement quelques lampadaires disposés autour d'un parking presque vide. Mis à part le rez de chaussée, toutes les autres fenêtres présentaient lumière éteinte.

L'étincelle vacillante provenait pourtant de là.

Jack bondit à nouveau et atterit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre close par laquelle il ne chercha même pas à regarder. Ce n'était pas ici, il le sentait.

Il monta encore d'un étage, puis d'un autre, en escaladant avec aisance jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Ici aussi, la fenêtre était fermée, mais c'était là. Il en était sur.

Ouvrir une fenêtre n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué pour quelqu'un comme lui, et ce fut fait en deux temps, trois mouvements. Cependant, en posant le pied sur le sol de la pièce, il fut surpris de le trouver aussi froid, même pour lui. Il ne faisait pas si froid dans une chambre d'enfant, habituellement…

Et plus encore, ce fut l'odeur qui y régnait qui le frappa. Un mélange de produit nettoyant, associé à celle de médicaments et d'antiseptique, qui le fit grimacer, lui brûlant le nez, lui qui était habitué à sentir le parfum de la neige, du vent et des étoiles.

- Qui… qui est là ? , souffla une voix fluette et rauque de fatigue.

Il faisait noir dans la chambre, si on exceptait les minuscules lumières vertes et rouges qui clignotaient en silence à intervalles affreusement régulières. Jack sentait que l'enfant, visiblement un garçon, était inquiet, même s'il discernait aussi une lassitude inquiétante dans sa voix. Soufflant dans le creux de sa main sans y penser, il fit naître entre ses doigts une bille de lumière d'un bleu très clair qui partit vers le plafond en zigzaguant telle une luciole prise de folie. Bien que petite, la lueur qu'elle dispensait suffisait largement à présenter à l'esprit de l'Hiver une vision marquante.

La pièce était vide, ou presque. Il y avait un lit immense, en métal blanc, à coté d'une petite table en inox sur laquelle se dressait un bouquet dont les fleurs commençaient à faner. A part ça, il n'y avait rien, encore moins quelque chose qui aurait pu permettre à une personne extérieure de dire que oui, cette chambre était bel et bien celle d'un enfant.

Et pourtant !

Au milieu de ce lit qui ne semblait l'être que de nom, il y avait bien un petit garçon qui le regardait avec de grands yeux exorbités, stupéfait de voir quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs entrer par sa fenêtre et faire apparaître une jolie et douce lumière rien qu'avec ses doigts. Il était famélique, comme un petit chat abandonné, maigre à faire peur avec ses joues haves et ses cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Ses cheveux avaient du être blonds, un jour, mais à présent, ils étaient si ternes qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer leur couleur, comme si celle-ci avait été aspirée ou effacée. Ses yeux, eux, étaient d'un brun qui brillait faiblement sous la lumière folle du plafond. Jack eut le cœur serré à le voir dans un tel état, branché comme il était à toutes sortes de capteurs qui le surveillaient en permanence, enregistrant froidement ses signes vitaux. Il avait un instant cru que le petit garçon s'était redressé en le voyant, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'agissait de la forme de son lit qui le permettait de rester dans cette position sans doute normalement difficile pour lui à tenir.

Pourtant, il le voyait.

Il croyait en lui.

Le petit écarquilla davantage les yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Vous… Ouah ! Jack Frost ! Tu es le vrai Jack Frost ?

Jack cacha ses véritables sentiments à cet instant et lui offrit un sourire sincère. La faiblesse dans la voix de l'enfant était presque un supplice, malgré tout l'enjouement qu'il pouvait y mettre. Il avait l'air fou de joie de le voir là, et il pouvait pourtant à peine bouger.

D'une torsion de poignet, Jack appuya son bâton sur le sol pour avoir une impulsion, laissant une marque de givre sur le sol et vint se poser en silence sur la rambarde du lit en s'accrochant avec ses orteils avant d'attraper la main que le petit lui tendait en tremblant. Une main squelettique, plus blanche que pale, dont il aurait facilement fait le tour du poignet avec deux doigts. L'enfant eut un sourire aussi éclatant que possible dans sa condition.

- Tu vois bien que c'est moi, mon grand ! , répondit l'esprit de l'amusement en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- C'est trop cool ! J'ai toujours su que t'existais !

- Comment ça ? , demanda Jack.

- Ma maman. Elle me racontait tout le temps des histoires sur toi. Même quand ma grande sœur a dit que t'existais pas, j'ai continué à croire. J'ai eu raison !

Il paraissait enchanté d'avoir eu le dernier mot de l'histoire, comme un gamin ordinaire qui se serait chamaillé avec un membre de sa famille…

Si seulement…

- Bah voilà, répondit Jack, Ta grande sœur mérite de se faire geler les oreilles, comme je l'ai fait au Lapin de Pâques, une fois !

- C'est vrai ? , s'exclama l'enfant, avant de reposer sa tête contre son gros oreiller, Il a fait quoi ?

Le fait qu'il ne questionne même pas l'existence de Bunny confirmait à Jack qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un qui croyait profondément en eux. C'était encore un enfant, jusqu'au cœur de son être et de son âme. Et pourtant, l'étincelle de son imaginaire continuait à vaciller, tremblotante flamme face aux ténèbres qu'elle repoussait faiblement, mais vaillamment de ses petits doigts pales.

- Il m'a couru après à travers tout l'atelier du Père Noël sans réussir à m'attraper, pouffa quand même Jack à ce souvenir, Ses oreilles étaient trempées, ce qui l'a encore plus énervé, après !

A ces mots, le petit se mit à rire de bon cœur, mais d'un rire fatigué, saccadé, presque inaudible, se terminant en quinte de toux qui lui coupa le souffle. L'un des moniteurs près de son lit lâcha un bref petit « bip », puis ce fut tout.

Jack attendit néanmoins qu'il reprenne son souffle avant de lui poser sa question, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'enfant avait la respiration sifflante.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Thomas.

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- Je vais avoir dix ans dans un mois, répondit-il avec une trace de fierté dans sa voix enrouée.

- Comme ma petite sœur, commenta aussitôt Jack avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as une petite sœur ? , s'étonna Thomas.

- J'avais… Il y a longtemps…, souffla Jack.

- Oh… Elle est partie voir ta mamie dans la prairie ? , demanda le petit garçon.

En voyant l'air étonné de Jack, Thomas eut un petit sourire.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit quand mamie est partie. Elle est allée dans un immense champ de fleurs de printemps, où elle est toujours heureuse et elle nous attends. C'est Maman et Papa qui me l'ont dit.

Nouvelle toux violente qui manqua de le faire suffoquer. En retour, la petite étincelle d'imaginaire parut faiblir de concert. Jack ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à tout ça et se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Il se sentait un peu mal ici, comme enfermé. Qu'est ce que ça devait être, alors, pour le petit Thomas !

Il préféra changer de sujet.

- Comment te sens tu, Thomas ? , demanda-t-il en faisant rouler son bâton entre ses doigts.

- Pas très bien… Je tousse trop…, fut la réponse.

Jack se mit à réfléchir, avant de sauter à bas de son perchoir et de se planter au milieu de la pièce froide.

- Couvre toi bien, d'accord ? , prévint-il.

Incertain, Thomas obéit néanmoins et s'emmitoufla maladroitement dans sa maigre couverture, ne laissant sortir que la tête avec ses oreilles décollées et ses cernes beaucoup trop grandes pour celles d'un enfant.

Ca devrait suffire. Jack ne comptait pas garder la magie active trop longtemps, de toutes façons. Pas dans la condition qui était celle de Thomas.

- Où est ce que tu as toujours eu envie d'aller ? , demanda-t-il au petit malade, sentant son propre enthousiasme reprendre le dessus.

Thomas eut l'air perdu, avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

- Euh… Mon Papa m'avait toujours dit qu'il m'emmènerait voir le Grand Canyon, alors…

Fouillant dans ses innombrables souvenirs, parfois ressurgis de très loin et qu'il préféra ré enfouir immédiatement, Jack réussit à voir de quoi parlait Thomas. C'était un endroit qu'il avait de nombreuses fois survolé, mais jamais enneigé, car la chaleur qui y régnait aurait eu vite fait d'y faire fondre la neige et la glace…

Mais là, c'était différent.

D'un geste ample du bâton, Jack recouvrit les murs de glace jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la forme qu'il désirait. Chaque aspérité, chaque entaille, chaque corniche, creux, faille, ondulation, bosse, ligne, prit vie de manière éphémère sous leurs yeux…

Et Thomas contempla, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, une reproduction, certes plus petite que l'originale, de ce Grand Canyon que son père avait voulu lui montrer sans avoir eu jusque là l'occasion de le faire. Un « petit » Grand Canyon fait entièrement de glace, qui luisait et scintillait comme au creux de l'Hiver sous la petite lumière bleue qui continuait à tourner en rond au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Trop cool… ! , fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire de sa petite voix d'enfant pris par une mauvaise fatigue.

Pris au jeu, Jack fit semblant d'escalader vaillamment en se cassant royalement la figure sous les rires de plus en plus discrets et inaudibles du petit garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle crise ne le prenne, forçant Jack à faire disparaître son tour de magie pour aller s'assurer qu'il arrivait toujours à respirer. En un tour de main, tout disparut, jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle d'humidité.

Epuisé, Thomas se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en attrapant les doigts de Jack, sous les « bips » réguliers et énervants des moniteurs autour de lui.

- Tu es fatigué, Thomas, observa Jack, Et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, ajouta-t-il en tentant de lui arracher un sourire, Tu as besoin de dormir pour être un peu plus en forme !

- Mais j'y… arrive pas… Je peux plus…

Ses yeux bruns et ternes s'emplirent brusquement de larmes, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de dur.

- Hey…, souffla Jack en lui serrant la main, Ne t'inquiète pas, petit bonhomme, et explique moi.

Thomas eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais finit par répondre faiblement :

- J'ai trop mal… Et même quand j'y arrive, je ne fais… que voir un grand vide noir autour de moi, dans mes rêves… et ça me fait peur…

- Tu n'as plus de rêves ?

Thomas baissa les yeux, comme honteux de cet aveu. Sa respiration paraissait encore plus laborieuse qu'avant, mais Jack refusait de s'y attarder. Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas plus qu'il ne voulait accorder autant d'importance à cette petite étincelle qui faiblissait de plus en plus.

- … J'ai une idée.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, et traça sur la vitre peu à peu couverte de givre la silhouette d'un oiseau qui finit par prendre vie entre ses doigts. Sans perdre un instant, Jack le lança par la fenêtre et le vit disparaître à tire d'aile, avant de se tourner vers Thomas qui le regardait faire avec autant de fascination que d'admiration.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Un message. J'ai invité quelqu'un, répondit le jeune esprit avec un sourire mutin.

Quelqu'un qui ne tarda pas à arriver, d'ailleurs.

Dispensant une lumière dorée qui affola la luciole bleue de Jack, le Marchand de Sable sauta finalement par la fenêtre pour pénétrer dans la pièce qui avait perdu son odeur de désinfectant au profit de celle de la neige et de l'Hiver. Sab, son visage affable et sa silhouette rondouillarde attirèrent à nouveau un air de stupéfaction à Thomas, avant qu'il ne fasse naître un sourire aussi grand qu'il le pouvait sur ses traits tirés.

- C'est vraiment trop cool…, murmura-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- Sab, se réjouit Jack, Merci d'être venu, mon vieux.

Sab eut un sourire avant que des images n'apparaissent au dessus de sa tête à la coiffure singulière.

- Sab est muet, souffla-t-il à Thomas qui avait l'air autant étonné que fasciné, Il me semble qu'on aurait besoin de tes services, ici, ajouta-t-il au vieux Gardien. Et oui, je sais, mais pour lui, au moins. S'il te plait…

Le « s'il te plait » de Jack avait quelque chose d'insaisissable, qui frappa le Marchand de Sable plus qu'on aurait pu le croire. Sab n'hésita qu'un bref instant, et se décida en croisant le regard de Thomas. Un regard auquel il manquait quelque chose de crucial pour un enfant.

Jack interpréta les paroles de Sab à l'enfant.

- Il te demande ce que tu souhaiterais avoir comme rêve.

- Ce…C'est vrai ? , croassa Thomas.

Le pauvre n'avait même plus la force de se redresser, et les regardaient tous les deux du coin de l'œil. Il avait encore pali depuis que Jack était entré dans sa chambre, ce qui fit curieusement mal au jeune esprit de l'Hiver.

- Euh… Je…J'aurais bien aimé rêvé de… de chevaux, finit-il par souffler du bout des lèvres, … J'adore ça. On en a un… à la maison… Tout gris. Je lui donnais des carottes…

Jack croisa le regard de Sab qui hocha la tête et fit tournoyer du sable entre ses petites mains avant de faire mine de le projeter devant lui. Un léger tourbillon doré s'étira alors au dessus du lit, et les filaments prirent les formes délicates de chevaux. Des chevaux qui galopaient, qui ruaient et s'ébrouaient dans des hennissements silencieux, des chevaux qui broutaient aussi, se roulaient par terre en soulevant des nuages de poussière dorée, des mères et leurs poulains qui tâtonnaient et essayaient leurs longues jambes pataudes et maladroites pour la première fois de leur vie.

Qu'ils étaient petits et délicats ! Jack aurait pu en faire tenir un dans la paume de sa main, mais leurs traits étaient d'une finesse époustouflante, et Thomas les regardaient en levant les yeux avec admiration. Jack crut même voir une de ses larmes finir par couler sur sa joue hâve.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main.

Jamais l'étincelle de son imaginaire n'avait été aussi faible.

Le rêve dut commencer à faire effet, néanmoins. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et sa voix se fit plus basse encore, presque un murmure.

- Jack…

- Oui ?

- …Merci…

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout ça…

Nouveau silence, puis :

- Dis… T u crois que… là où est mamie… Y'a des chevaux ?

- … Sans doute, pourquoi ?

- … Parce que c'est un champ… là où on met… Les chevaux…

- Alors il y en a sûrement, Thomas.

Il eut un tout petit sourire, et ses yeux se fermèrent complètement.

- …Jack…

- Oui ? , souffla-t-il.

- … Tu viendras… avec moi ? Voir mamie… et les chevaux ?

Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- …Je… Je ne sais pas, Thomas, finit-il par lâcher, la voix cassée par un murmure.

- … Un jour, peut être, alors…, fut l'unique réponse.

Jack ferma les yeux à son tour, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il reposa la petite main de Thomas sur sa poitrine d'enfant paisible avant de se redresser sous le regard compatissant de Sab, tandis que les chevaux de sable s'effilochaient un à un et retournaient au néant, comme l'étincelle de l'imaginaire du petit garçon perdu dans son grand lit venait de s'éteindre…

Comme la flamme d'une bougie.

* * *

**Sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous pensez ? Mis à part le fait que je sois méchante et sans coeur ? C'était une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps... Je saaaaiiis, je devrais pas faire ce genre d'histoires ! M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, franchement !**

**A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ! ;3**


End file.
